Strange Circumstances
by BlitzHaus
Summary: Stranded in the middle of nowhere with a group of strangers isn't the most ideal situation, but it could have been worse.
1. Chapter 1

A gust of wind rushed past Mater while he napped. Startled, he swerved around to see what had spooked him. Not ready to let go the incident, he rolled into town with an air of suspicion. He first reached Flo's cafe. Flo was sitting out front enjoying her view of Ramone, who was showing off his new paint job in the bright sun. Ramone raised and lowered himself with ease from his hydraulics. Flo gave a few sounds of approval to him with a wide smile.

"Has any of ya seen a suspicious gust o' wind?" Mater drawled as he approached the two.

"Nu-uh Mater, there ain't been no wind over here." Flo said looking around quickly.

" 'Ey Mater, ya might wanna see Doc. Ya might be seein' things or sumtin'." Ramone said doing a quick drive around the tow truck.

"Maybe Lightning knows!" Mater exclaimed pulling off quickly and heading over to the motel. When he drove in, he noticed that only Sally was there. Sally drove over to meet Mater with a smile.

"Hi Mater," She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi-ya Sally! By any chance has ya seen Lightning?" Mater asked. Sally paused for a moment as she thought about his question.

"He mentioned something about taking a drive, but nothing else." She replied, "Why?"

"Well I was nappin' ya see and den suddenly, WHOOSH! Dis gust o'wind drove past-"

"Drove past? Mater, wind doesn't drive." Sally said with a slight frown. "That means someone is racing around here."

"Oh! Den we better inform Sheriff!" Mater left Sally in the dust as he drove off to find Sheriff. Sally soon realized that Mater had left without her, but she was quick to catch up. The tow truck stopped in front of the police station. Sheriff was just leaving the station to do a round.

"Sheriff, there seems to be someone speeding around town." Sally said before Mater could get any words out.

"I ain't seen Lightning around, so could it be him?" Sheriff questioned with a raised brow.

"No Sheriff, dis was a gust o'wind that was different den Lightning!" Mater cried out as he twirled his hook. Sheriff gave him a skeptical look. Ever since McQueen came to town, things have looked up and more people were visiting, but nothing in the same realm as him make it out this far. Racers, mods and tuners are a rare sight and usually he'd know first hand if those kind of folks were causing any trouble on the road. Sheriff looked to Sally. He knew she had a sound mind to say that there was someone driving around too fast. There could be someone being reckless out there and he has yet to discover who this person was.

"Alright, I'll look into. In the meantime, go find Lightning and bring 'im into town." Sheriff said before he drove off.

"Yessir!" Mater exclaimed as he did a salute with his tow hook. Sally let out a small laugh as the two drove off to find Lightning. The two searched for Lightning in several different places, but soon found him at the waterfall. He was staring peacefully at the water crashing down. In fact, he was so entranced that he didn't notice Mater and Sally approach. That was when Sally had a devious idea pop into her mind. She was going to give him a little spook. Slowly, Sally crept closer until she was only a few feet away.

"Hey stickers!" Sally greeted with a huge smile. Startled, McQueen let out a shriek and swerved around. Though, he spun a little too fast and made himself a little dizzy.

"Sally!" Lightning breathed, "What're you doing out here?"

"Me and Sally was told to bring ya back to town." Mater said happily twirling his hook. "Sheriff's orders!"

"Huh? Why? I don't remember doing anything wrong…" Lightning thought with a perplexed look.

"You didn't do anything McQueen. There's someone racing around Radiator Springs and Sheriff thought it would be best to eliminate the possibility that it's you." Sally explained as she took lead. The three began to drive back into town.

Lightning was still confused as to what was happening. All he's done is drive slowly to explore the nearby forest. The first time Sally had taken him through there, they enjoyed driving around without a care. He often disappeared to have those moments. Though, sometimes he wished that Sally had more time to join him. She had become busier with the re-opening of the Wheel Well and still working at the Cozy Cone. Lightning slowed down when he noticed that they were in town already. Everyone was gathered at Flo's Cafe. Like usual, Doc appeared to be none-too-happy about this.

"Settle down everyone," Sheriff said trying to hush the loud murmurs of the locals. "I've got some leads about the mysterious racer. He's blue and certainly European, but that's the only thing I got before he disappeared."

"Could it be a Ferrari?!" Luigi gushed excitedly. Guido nodded in agreement.

"No, he was German looking." Sheriff replied looking to the Italian cars. Luigi let out a sad huff as he sank to the ground. Guido gave him a few reassuring pats.

"Maybe I could help track this guy." Lightning spoke up. "I'm sure he's not faster than me!" He gave a wide grin as he felt his ego swell. He has won the Piston Cup a couple of times already after all. This was his chance to test his skills against a car that was built to drive on the Autobahn. In Fact, if Lightning ever got the chance, he'd love to drive as fast as he could on an open road.

Everything happened so quickly, something whizzed past the group at an incredible speed. Lightning snapped out of it and he could feel time slow as he took off after the blue blur. He was surprised that Sheriff could even see this guy. The blue car had unreal speed that only something modded or built for racing would have. Yet, Lightning saw the fat rear tires, which meant the car was rear-wheel drive. It would be devastating to hit off road for that car at these speeds. As Lightning gained on the blue speedster, he noticed that this wasn't your run of the mill Bimmer. First, the rear was wider than your standard M3 and had a strange lip on the trunk with a German word beneath it.

"Lightning! Over here!" Mater called from the crossroads. He was waving his hook in the air ready to snag this blue car. Lightning was shocked to see Mater in front of the pursuit already. Startled, Lightning slowed down. However, the sight of Mater startled the BMW also causing him to turn around to face McQueen slowly approaching. For the second of initial shock, Mater was able to hook the Bimmer and slap a boot on him.

"Woo-wee! What a thrill!" Mater whooped. He soon stopped his celebrations to take a peek at the car he had hooked. The car was passed out, which would make it easier to take him to the impound yard.

"Wow! I've never seen a Bimmer that looked so aggressive, I mean they usually are, but wow!" Lightning breathed out of amazement. "And that color! This guy has to be a racer!" This excited McQueen. There was someone else that he could race around with or possibly meet on the other circuits. Mater and McQueen chatted as they drove their catch into town. Though, Lightning had to stop Mater for a moment since he heard some noises. He winced once he saw the terrible road rash that the Bimmer was getting from being towed with a hook instead of a flat bed. He was sure that Doc would fix that up once the car woke up.

"Good work Mater." Sheriff greeted as he saw the tow truck pull up to the impound yard. "And McQueen too." Lightning's frown turned quickly into a proud smile. The town folks being a curious bunch, gathered at the impound to see who was driving all over town without them noticing. What they saw shocked them. The BMW was aggressive and menacing from the front. Yet, because the car was out cold, he looked quite peaceful.

"Hmm…" Doc hummed as he rolled closer to the gate. He looked to Sheriff. "I'll be at the courthouse." With that Doc drove away to the courthouse. It felt like that day when Lightning drove into town. Some kid gets lost in the desert and causes unnecessary havoc. Yet, the only one that seemed bothered or disturbed by the intruder was Mater. So, there wasn't much of a case other than speeding in city limits. Doc could always just give him community service to help clean up the town for the upcoming event at the museum. It would speed things along, though if this car was anything like Lightning when he first got here, there might be some trouble. All the townsfolk slowly followed Doc to the courtroom where they awaited the accused.

The doors to the courthouse flew open as Sheriff escorted the Bimmer in. The town let out a series of gasps. This car wasn't a he after all, but a she! She dragged her booted self to the accused spot. Doc stared down at her with slight intrigue. It was unusual to see a female racer. Though not entirely unheard of it was still a rare sight nonetheless. Sally drove in after and took her spot at the front of the court.

"Your honor, as you know the accused is charged with speeding in city limits and disturbing the peace." Sally began her statement. She glanced back at the Bimmer with mild interest. The Porsche was well familiar with BMWs. She knew they were a wily group that were often labeled as being aggressive on the road. Since Sally was from LA she had a lot of cases of aggroed behavior from these cars. Though, it must be the Euro heritage because she often had Audi's and Ferrari's as clients. Hell, there were even several Porsche cases that she took. Sally felt a slight pang of nostalgia once she finished her statement.

"Please, listen to me…" The Bimmer pleaded, "I didn't mean to cause any havoc. Just tell me where I am…"

"You're in Radiator Springs." Doc answered plainly.

"How did I get here?" She asked looking to him. Doc was taken aback by the statement. How could she not know how she got here? You have to drive here to get here.

"How could you not know? You have to drive here to get here." Sally said looking to the accused.

"I-I didn't drive here…" The Bimmer stammered with a frightened expression. She backed up a little to try to appear smaller. Suddenly her eyes widened and her mouth was agape. There was only one other possibility and that she was snatched. How could this had happened? The last thing she remembered was being in her home asleep. "I was kidnapped…?" Her statement came out more like a question.

"Kidnapped?" Sally was confused. This car made no sense and why would someone kidnap her and drop her off out here in...That was when things clicked together in her mind. This was the perfect location to drop someone, especially if they weren't familiar with the area. It was just like the first time Lightning came to town. He had no idea where he was or how he got lost. Though, the big difference between these two were the fact that the BMW didn't know how she got here. "May I approach the bench?" Doc nodded and Sally rolled closer. In hushed tones they discussed a few points.

"Does the accused have any statements before commencing sentencing?" Doc queried as he looked to the blue car.

"I uh, don't…" She replied dejectedly.

"Then we sentence you to three days of community service." Doc said, "Court dismissed. Sheriff tell the accused of her duties." The Bimmer gathered some semblance of courage to speak up.

"None of you don't even know my name." She said.

"Well? What is your name kid?" Doc sighed looking to her.

"Blitz Hauser," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to thank Agent Sandra Cartrip for the awesome review :)**

"Wait a minute! You can't be Blitz, there's only room for one Lightning!" McQueen exclaimed.

"I think it's fun!" Mater laughed with a huge grin. "We gots American Lightning and German Lightning!"

"I'm not from Germany, I'm from California." Blitz said with a huff. "Though, I did race in Germany…" She trailed off thinking of better times. Anything to take her away from these people that were accusing her of being the bad guy. She did nothing wrong other than being dropped in unfamiliar territory and forced to orient herself with nothing.

"Oh! You race?! I knew it!" Lightning shouted revving his engines.

"Now ya done it. Ya got 'im all excited…" Mater whispered to Blitz. "That there is-"

"I know who he is, he kept talking about how great he is when you were hauling me." She sighed with an annoyed look. "You only caught me because I was low on gas." She looked to McQueen who was blabbing on about racing. He wanted to see who was the best Lightning. Blitz never really liked her name which is why she was known as Blue. "Call me Blue." Lightning stopped for a moment.

"Come on, we need to prove who's the best Lightning." McQueen said with a slight pout.

"I don't want to be Blitz or Lightning, just Blue." Blitz said as she followed Sheriff. That was the end of that conversation. She didn't want to have to prove her name. Blitz knew she was fast, but lightning wasn't the best way to describe it. Though, it didn't help that her name meant lightning. That was something not of her choosing. At times she wished that she had a more normal name such as Beth or Jen.

"Blue is it?" Sheriff said, "Well, your first job will be to help Luigi and Guido clean-up their shop." He rolled around to Casa Della Tires. At the front waiting for them were Luigi and Guido. The two looked indifferent at the German car behind Sheriff. "I'll be back within a few hours. You better not run off once I take off this boot." Sheriff leered at her as he gave the boot a good smack with his tire. Once the boot was off Blitz didn't do anything other than turn around and drive up to the two Italian cars. Sheriff left slightly dumbfounded.

"You didn't want to escape?" Luigi questioned with his signature thick Italian accent.

"Why would I leave if I don't know where to go?" Blitz replied.

Luigi didn't know what to say at that point. He gave her some tasks to clean up the shop. As she cleaned, Luigi and Guido sat back after some light cleaning of their own. That was when they notice the wear and tear on the Bimmers' tires. It looks like they hadn't been changed in a while. Also, racing tends to burn up tires real quickly.

Not very fond of the silence, Luigi started a conversation with Blitz. They chatted a bit with Guido chiming in every once in awhile. It turned out that she was a much more pleasant car than they had initially thought. Her physical appearance was very aggressive with the altered lip and wide body design, but her personality said otherwise.

"Luigi's place no longer looks like a stampede of wild tractors came through." Luigi said joyously as he twirled around with Guido. Everything had been neatly put away and all the tires were cleaned off and looked as if they came off the truck just yesterday. Luigi and Guido led Blitz outside since there weren't any other tasks for her to do. Sheriff was waiting patiently to take her to her last task of the day. He took her to the Cozy Cone. Sally was in her office working on some paperwork.

"Miss Sally, Blue is here to help you with any duties." Sheriff said pulling aside so that Blitz was visible. Sally rolled out of her office and to where the two were parked.

"Well, I did need some supplies to be brought over to the Wheel Well." Sally said turning around to reveal a trailer beside her office. Sheriff left yet again without a word. "I hope you can tow." Blitz turned around and lifted a small flap on her rear that revealed a spot to connect a tow hitch. Sally helped to put on the hitch and the two were off onto the open road. Sally led while Blitz trailed behind.

Everything was going smoothly until Blitz saw her reflection in the crashing waterfall. She let out a shriek when she noticed the awful road rash on her bottom lip. Panicked, she began to back off the bridge and back into the forest. Though, she had forgotten that she was hitched to a trailer which decided to go into the forest instead of staying on the road. The weight of the trailer pulled Blitz with it and down a steady slope they went. Sally watched in shock from the road. She had to go get Mater quick.

"Don't worry Blue, I'll get Mater to pull you up!" Sally shouted as she drove off in a hurry. Blitz began to feel even worse as she tried to get herself and the trailer back up the hill. Every time she would rev up to build enough speed to pull both weights, she would spin out and create billows of dirt and rocks. She stopped and thought of how to deal with the situation. That was when she heard it, a familiar engine. Though she couldn't place it.

"Do you see any signs of her?" Came a voice from the road above. "I could have sworn I heard that engine of hers."

"Nah, you might have been hearing things." Another voice answered. "Come on, let's report back." Blitz heard the two drive off. She let out a breath once she no longer heard them. Who were those cars and why were they looking for her? Blitz didn't understand why all these things were happening to her. She tried to remember what she was doing last before she ended up in Radiator Springs. Yet, when she thought back everything became foggy. There was a chance that she was drugged.

"She's down there Mater." Sally said peeking over the edge of the slope.

"Hey Blue! Imma need ya to unhitch so I can get ya up!" Mater shouted twirling his hook. Blitz did as she were told. The tow truck easily hooked her rear end to pull her up. Once she was back on the street, Mater fished out the trailer.

"Thank you…" Blitz said embarrassed that she had to be towed out of a glorified ditch.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Mater replied with a huge grin. "Ya know, ya remind me of Lightning when he first got here…" He gave a slight chuckle at the memories of their first meeting. Blitz frowned. She was nothing like McQueen and she didn't really like the comparisons that the whole town seems to think is a thing.

"Do you think you could haul the trailer the rest of the way?" Sally asked with a hint of concern. She didn't want a repeat of whatever had happened.

"I'm fine," Blitz said as she hitched the trailer back up.

"Ok, well, Mater is coming along just in case anything else happens." She said taking lead.

"Woo-hoo! Roadtrip!" Mater exclaimed rushing after Sally with unbridled excitement. He began to sing some road tunes. Blitz tried her best to ignore Mater's lack of tone while he sang. Though, she couldn't put it past him that it was something he seemed to enjoy.

Blitz found her mind wandering to just moments ago. She had to figure out more about what happened to her. Who were those mysterious cars and why were they after her? Again every idea that popped in her mind wasn't feasible. Not noticing where she was going, Blitz bumped into Mater. By that action alone, Blitz remembered something! She remembered going to a club with her best friend Val after a race. That only raised more questions than answers. What had happened to Val?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you Agent Sandra Cartrip for another wonderful review! Thank you tigerlover101 for the fave! :)**

Sally took a break from her paperwork to check on Blitz's progress. She had tasked her with unloading and organizing all the supplies from the trailer. The Porsche saw no sight of Mater who must have left to bother Stickers some more. Sally giggled at the thought of Lightning. She looked forward to going to the museum event later this week. There were going to be a lot of cars showing up to see their latest addition to the museum. Both the Wheel Well and Cozy Cone were booked solid for the next couple of days.

Turning on her lights, Sally could see the trailer almost empty. The extra help was much needed since everyone else was getting their own shops ready. Sally took a moment to watch Blitz more closely. She was curious as to what kind of M3 she was since she wasn't sporting the standard body for the car. That was when she noticed the word _Vorsteiner_ beneath the odd lip on her trunk, opposite of the standard M3 badge. Sally didn't have the faintest clue as to what that meant. Could it be the name of the body modifications the Bimmer had? It was strange to see a widebody on a car, it just wasn't an everyday sight. Every time Blitz would move into the light, Sally could see her coloring a lot better. Blitz was a deep blue that had an otherworldly iridescent glow that was a bit eerie to witness in a dimly lit area. She also saw the black accents that were fairly subtle on her blue hues.

"I'm all done Sally." Blitz said driving up to the Porsche. "I think I'm gonna head back into town…"

"Wait, I don't think driving back into town this late is a good idea, especially since you don't know the area." Sally replied. She had caught herself staring at the sheer mass Blitz had on her. Though, it wasn't the most fair comparison since Porsche's were usually smaller bodied with an exception to the Cayenne. "You can stay here for the night."

"Oh, uh, I wasn't expecting to stay anywhere…" Blitz trailed off. She was unsure how to respond to the offer. It was very generous of Sally to extend some hospitality her way, but under the current circumstances, Blitz felt she didn't deserve it.

"You'll be staying as a hotel guest." Sally reassured. She had noticed the look on Blitz's face and knew instantly that she was conflicted. "I'll even give Sheriff a ring to let him know that you're up here with me."

"Thank you…" Blitz said. "Does the room have a phone?"

"Of course! Standard in every room unlike the Cozy Cone." Sally replied with a big smile. "You can stay in room number two. Have a good night." The Porsche returned to her office to make a call to Sheriff in town.

Blitz rolled into the main area of the hotel. It wasn't the Ritz, but it was nice for a place out in the middle of nowhere. The Bimmer found her room and drove in. The first thing she noticed was the phone on the wall. She carefully dialed Val's number. Blitz waited with bated breath as she heard the number ringing.

"Hello? Hello?" Val answered.

"Val-" Blitz said before being cut off.

"Just kidding! This is my voicemail dumbass! Leave a message!" Val cackled before the beep sounded.

"Val! First off, where the hell are you?! Second, change that stupid voicemail message." Blitz said annoyed, "Call me back at this number when you get this message." She hung up and let out a long sigh. Val was your typical SoCal valley girl and heiress to her father's vast fortune and company. Their family has owned the Valkyrie Medical Group for several generations. They specified in the care for Euro cars.

"What a mess…" Blitz murmured with an annoyed hum of her engine. Was her carnapping related to her ties to the Valkyrie Medical Group? They were her sponsors afterall. Though, carnapping and dumping her in the desert was very mafioso. She hopes those two cars don't come looking for her again. From the sound of it, they wanted her dead. Slowly, Blitz slipped into sleep.

While Blitz slept, Sally still sat in her office awake. She had a difficult time trying to sleep because of the excitement for the museum. There was something about it that she couldn't stop thinking about. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by a memory from earlier. There were two cars that she had never seen come through the area before. They had passed her when she rushed into town to get Mater. The two looked very suspicious from the way they had looked at her in passing. Being a lawyer, she had become a good judge of character. It was something to make note of when she gets back into town tomorrow. Until then, it was time to turn in for the night.

The next morning Sally woke with a start. She heard voices and car engines outside. Peeking from her office she saw people already checking in. She saw Blitz with her book. The Bimmer was checking in cars and making sure their accommodations were correct. Baffled, Sally drove up beside Blitz after she had finished with a client.

"What's going on? And what time is it?" Sally asked still a bit groggy.

"You slept through your alarm and people started checking in at 10am." Blitz answered handing her the book. "Also it's noon."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm impressed…" Sally said noticing all the clients settling in their rooms. "Where did you learn how to manage a hotel?"

"Believe it or not I used to work at one before I was sponsored to race." Blitz chuckled with a small smile.

"But weren't you designed to race?" She asked. Confusion hung on her face as she brought up her bottom lip.

"Yeah, well it doesn't always work out in the beginning…" She replied. It was certainly something oddly cryptic. Sally still had no clue what kind of racing Blitz did. Though, she knew for certain that it couldn't have been mainstream since she had never heard mention of a Blitz "Blue" Hauser. Not to mention, Lightning would have known her for sure since it was basically his job to know most racers. Things weren't adding up to Sally. She had to get to the bottom of how Blitz came to Radiator Springs with no memory of doing so and how she was a racer without a proper title.

Once things died out at Wheel Well and everyone that was booked for that night was settled in, a temp that Sally had hired just for this event had showed up. She showed him how to take care of a few things even though she knew fully well that he was overqualified for the job and knew exactly what he was doing. The Porsche let the car know that she'll be manning the Cozy Cone down in town and to call if anything were to arise.

Blitz followed Sally back into town. She slowly started learning her way around the area. Since it wasn't that large and there weren't many roads, there were minimal navigation issues. Though, what spooked her was the open desert. There was something that felt so univiting about all the dirt, rocks and cacti that were prevalent. Also, being rear-wheel drive only, she had a tough time accelerating on dirt which scared her even more since she couldn't make a quick getaway in that situation.

In town, Blitz had caught up with Sheriff who told her to go help Mater with something. The tow truck was cruising around with Lightning doing odd end tasks. Such as fishing for trash that had accumulated near the gully and making sure all the road signs weren't crooked. Blitz waited patiently for Mater to finish one of his tall tales, that McQueen was obviously not buying.

"...and dats how ya got dat scratch on yer side!" Mater finished pointing with his hook to Lightning who had a mysterious scratch that went from his bumper to the middle of his side. Lightning had to view it from the reflection of a window. Once he saw it, he groaned. Blitz couldn't help but smile at their friendship. She and Val had something similar.

"Mater, that's ridiculous. I don't remember any of this!" McQueen exclaimed baffled.

"He usually doesn't…" Mater whispered to Blitz, "I think he gets smacked around too many times." He snickered to that last part. Blitz could tell that Mater and Lightning had an amazing friendship. It made watching their interactions all the more fun. Blitz wondered what she'd be helping them with since she spent half the day helping Sally at the Wheel Well.


End file.
